1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the construction of dust proof clothing worn in clean rooms especially in the clean rooms of the semiconductor field, sealed equipment field, medical and pharmaceutical field and food processing fields, etc., where it is necessary to control various dust from a product quality and hygiene perspective.
2. Description of the related art
At present, clean rooms are used in various fields. Normally, people engaged in operations in these clean rooms perform their operations wearing special work clothing called dust proof clothing in order to maintain the degree of cleanliness within the room. In recent years, the demand for the level of cleanliness in the clean rooms has increased markedly in a variety of fields.
For example, concerning the clean room of the semiconductor field, in conjunction with the increased level of integration of semiconductor devices, a cleanliness degree equivalent to the United States standard "Class 1" is demanded. This "Class 1" indicates that no more than one particle of dust less than 0.5 .mu.m is present in 1 cubic foot.
In order to maintain this high level of cleanliness, proposals relating to clean rooms, proposals relating to dust proof clothing, etc., have been made in various fields. For example, as a proposal relating to dust proof clothing, Japanese Laid Open Patent Gazette, Laid Open Patent Hei 3-26535 is known.
Until now, proposed dust proof clothing has not satisfied the extremely high degree of cleanliness demanded for wearing within clean rooms.